The Cheerleader
by Ka Hasuken
Summary: What are Paragons good for? This story tells of a Paragon's struggles and adventures as a Sunspear in Istan. Will he rise to greatness despite obstables put in his path? Rated T due to violence and language. Please review if you could.
1. A Cheerleader

First Fanfic evah, yays! Enjoy.

Guild Wars is property of ArenaNet and NCSoft

**CHAPTER ONE: "A Cheerleader"**

"That's all the guy is right?" Sahnk laughed in his speech, soon to be accompanied by the other warriors training with him. The head of the spear that Kemah had just thrown smashed into the ground ten feet from the bull's-eye target down range. His hand was trembling at what he overheard; with surprise, fear, doubt, shame, fury…? He did not quite know. There was a very blank stare plastered upon the Paragon's visage as he remained somewhat bent over after his last throw. Slowly, Kemah assumed regular posture and without changing his facial expression, tore the crest that adorned his forehead from its place. He looked deeply at it with the same expression he had been wearing for a few minutes now.

"_This grants me power… yet it's made from glittering dust—GLITTERING DUST, DAMNIT!_" Kemah's fist violently closed around his crest amidst another hearty raucous behind him, no doubt raised from another joke about his profession… his life.

"A Warrior! Now that's what a true Sunspear is!" Sahnk declared with a sword slash that decapitated the training dummy he was working on. With it, yet another round of yells and cheers erupted from his companions. From across the grounds in Churrhir Fields, Kemah felt that he had trained enough for the day. It was not long after slipping past his persecutors that the dejected Paragon wandered through the main gates into Kamadan; Kamadan: the Jewel of Istan. Yet all the splendor of the bronze stones that it was built from nor the magnificent harbors holding ships going to and fro distant lands could inspire any feeling within him. It was then he met up with a long-time friend.

"Kemah!" a familiar voice shouted from the crowd bustling to the side of him. The Paragon's head immediately perked up and turned to face his caller. "Kemah, what's going on? You looked a little down from over there."

"'A little down' seems to cover about half of it," Kemah answered mildly, still reeling from what he had overheard.

"I know what could cheer you up, how about getting some lunch? My treat! I just got my military stipend for the month." A smile snuck onto Kemah's face as he agreed.

"Amai, you always seem to be just what I need." The Mesmer smiled happily.

________________________________________

The Sunspear pair directed themselves towards an open-air café hugging the wall that surrounded Kamadan. After their orders were taken, Amai barely had a choice but to ask the question. "So what's wrong, Kemah?"

"I… I overheard some of the other Sunspears talking about me while I was in Churrhir Fields."

"Overheard what?"

"Lieutenant Sahnk."

"And his cronies?"

"Oh, yes."

"Well… first off, this can't be good, but I suppose I need some more specifics."

"He was insulting Paragons again, specifically me."

"Oh, Kemah…"

"No!" Kemah punched the stone table they were seated at. He raised his fist to discover that he was bleeding… and that the table had a small crater. His eyes became very blank again as he glanced at his hand.

"Kemah, you can't let things like that get to you," Amai said softly while pulling out a handkerchief and wrapping a very indifferent looking Kemah's hand. "You know how many times people make fun of me for trying to slay large beasts with no back-up by using something like Empathy? I absolutely need assistance when fighting otherwise I could easily get hurt… and you're the kind of person that often comes and helps me out." She realized that her hand was still holding Kemah's. Quickly retracting it, she continued, "We all have a purpose. You just can't let things like that get you, promise?"

Kemah remained silent and moved handkerchief covered hand back down to his side. "I know, I know. But… he's right you know."

"Kemah!"

"No! He's right!" the paragon looked up at her with eyes full of fury and shame. "What do I do? I go out behind people like Sahnk and yell commands… maybe throw a few spears, but nothing else! Sahnk's right… I'm a cheerleader." His head slowly sank down with his shoulders.

"Kemah, you can't see yourself like that! I don't see you like that!" Amai frantically encouraged her teammate.

"Then… what do you see me as?" Kemah asked quietly raising his head up slightly.

"I…,"

"I see you as a guy who has puts wa-a-ay, too much stock into what other people think of him." Kemah and Amai both turned to the table behind them to see another of their Sunspear comrades. "You know that you're the best of the best when it comes to the Paragons in our ranks, and you have a purpose on the battlefield that no one else can fill," the Ritualist said to the pair, looking at them through the band covering his eyes.

"Syuushin! See, Kemah, he's got my back!" Amai chimed in.

"Thanks guys, but… I—I dunno."

"Enjoy your meal, you two," the waiter said upon his arrival. The plates clinked down onto the stone tabletop to greet a worried Mesmer and a Paragon who had clearly already lost his appetite.

As the waiter moved out of earshot, Amai leaned into to continue the conversation. By now, Syuushin had moved to their table as well. "This isn't just about your importance on the battlefield is it?" Kemah remained silent. After a short silence of her own, Amai spoke again, "What made you want to be a Paragon?"

Kemah bit his lip, "Maybe… maybe it was because of all the legends I heard when I was a boy… about Sologon and the Paragons that guarded the Primeval Kings, ya know? All that. Maybe it was because my father was a Paragon… at least that's what my mother would always tell me. Hell, for all I know he could have been an elementalist."

"Kemah, why would your mother lie to you?" Syuushin asked almost laughing at the absurdity.

"I don't know!" Kemah shot back, "Maybe, I'm just regretting my choice in life."

"What else… what else would you have done?" Amai asked sheepishly.

"I dunno. It seemed like the military was my only way out," Kemah sighed. "My mother was having enough trouble supporting my mother and little sister with our father gone. I had no real schooling or way to make any money. And after I had enlisted, they asked for any specialties I had. I told them that I didn't really have any and to put me where ever they needed me to be. They said they were a little short in new recruits for the Paragon Corps so… I'm a Paragon now."

"And a damn good one," Syuushin smirked with a thumbs up.

"Kemah, everyone has a place in life," Amai began again. "You were put here for a reason. All of our lives would be completely different if you weren't here. For better or for worse, I haven't the slightest clue, but you're here and… and I'm glad about it."

The paragon lifted his head slowly and again, a smile crept across it. Bright eyed once more, he looked gratefully at his friends, "Thanks, guys." A soft rumbling could be heard from beneath Kemah's armor. "Well, I guess I have my appetite back," he said with a slight blush. The friends laughed in each others' valued company for a bit before Syuushin jumped in.

"And we all know that that Lieutenant Sahnk is a pretty big prick!"

"Ha-ha! A rather accurate description!" laughed Kemah in agreement.

Syuushin resumed, "Yeah! For all I care, he can take that sword of his and shove it up his—!"

"Syuushin!" scolded Amai.

"—Leg!"

Kemah and Amai both looked at Syuushin rather awkwardly and then at each other. They all grinned widely and shared in another good laugh before starting their lunch.

**A/N: So… yup… feel free to comment… in fact, doing so would be awesome-sauce. Also, since I'm in college, my life is eaten by homework and the like. I have part of the story already done and I'll try to release it every few days or so… maybe a week… dunno. Anywho, just if it gets to be a long wait, blame higher education, not me. :D**


	2. A Recruit is Tested

Another chapter is up, enjoy. :D

I do not own Guild Wars… that's ArenaNet and NCSoft's thing.

**CHAPTER TWO: "A Recruit is Tested"**

Kemah was determined – determined more now than ever to prove himself worthy among the ranks of those who called themselves elite. He wanted to defy them. He would take leave of his barracks under the cover of night and train outside of Kamadan; cleaving hostile Bladed Termites there by merely the throwing of a lance. He had become intensely proficient with his spear and whether he liked it or not, he was a brilliant paragon versed in the ways of battlefield tactics and command and able to defend his allies at a moment's notice. His newfound strength and focus could not help but shine through during daily training.

"Line up, maggots!" the dreadfully familiar voice scratched through the recruits' ears. "We're going to see what you can do when set up against an enemy force."

There were murmurs among the crowd of recruits, "Lieutenant Sahnk, what do you mean, sir?" another recruit, a female ranger, was the one to ask the communal question.

"So glad you asked, Hiko," the Lieutenant answered eagerly with a smirk across his face. "Here, I have the best of the best," he motioned to a pack of Warriors chuckling behind him with a few Elementalists interspersed among them. Kemah's eyes narrowed as he gripped his spear. "… and you're going to be facing them in combat… _monitored_ combat of course. We wouldn't want to hurt the recruits, would we?"

Hiko's gaze dashed away from her imposing commander. As he moved away, still continuing on with his plan for training for the day, she glanced to the person to the right of her; an Elementalist wondering what to do. He was clearly worrying if he was prepared for this or not. Even those this was a simple combat reenactment that was monitored by the Lieutenant himself, he was visibly quivering. To her left… a Paragon. Wait. Was it? Really? Could this be the one she had seen in Jahai slaying beasts with a single spear throw? He seemed so focused; ready to face this challenge with all his heart. It almost looked as if he would break his spear in half if he gripped it any harder. His hand was trembling… with something; fear or eagerness? The paragon smirked. It was the latter.

**"**Ey!" shouted Sahnk. Hiko gave a small eep as her attention was rapidly refocused to the commanding officer in front of her. "You can admire the lackeys later." Warm, red patches formed underneath wide eyes. "Now, just for her sake I'll repeat the rules…" She stole a glance to her left. "but I WON'T repeat myself again!" Kemah was gritting his teeth, the word "lackey" hanging in his mind. "There really are no rules!" A few soldiers walked down the line handing out dull, wooden versions of the weapons people were already wielding. "Just don't die for Balthazar's sake. I don't need any more of a headache than most of you maggots already give me." He walked up to the colossal square plaza built in the middle of the part of Churrhir Fields that the recruits were standing in. It was surrounded by a shallow moat… on one side the lot handpicked by Lieutenant Sahnk; on the other, fifteen Sunspear recruits of various professions.

"Capture the enemy flag or be the last one standing! Whichever comes first!" shouted Sahnk from atop the plaza construction. "Begin!"

A yell went up from the side opposite of the Sunspears. The group of fifteen broke stance—all but one.

"There's nothing to fear!" cried Kemah as he assumed a defensive stance; lifting his shield to his front, and holding his blunt spear at the ready. The soldiers on his side rallied themselves and some were even so bold as to give a battle cry.

The ranger to his right looked up. She had fallen down upon seeing a wall of warriors rushing for her. She didn't care if their weapons were blunt or not, she was confused and terrified being thrown into something like this so soon into the training. She noticed a hand reaching down to her. "I'd hurry if I were you," said the Paragon cheerfully. He had lodged his spear in the ground. The shouting was getting closer. She took the hand with a blush. Upon standing she looked down, "M-my names Hiko."

"And I'm—,"

"Mage Hunter's Strike!!!" roared an enemy warrior.

The Paragon's legs flexed as he crouched. He spun, swiftly backhanding the warrior with his daedal shield, throwing the man to the ground in a daze. "Ka Kemah!" The warrior was not the only one in a daze at that point. "Look out!"

Hiko felt her hand being grabbed as Kemah pulled her away from a blow to the head from a wooden machete. She turned around to see her new ally strike a blow to the warrior's head knocking him out cold. More were rushing forward.

"A little help here, someone!" pleaded Amai who was next to Syuushin and about six knocked out recruits. Her cry was to no one in particular, but when Kemah turned to face her voice, Amai's eyes were directed at him.

"Amai! Hang on!"

"No, I'm fine here. Love ya too, buddy," remarked Syuushin as he pulled a stick of incense from a small box on his chest, lit it, and threw it into the ground while two more Warriors where making their way to him after dispatching two other Sunspear recruits. The Ritualist threw some powder out over the burning incense and extended his hand above it. "Daoshen… come from the Mists! I summon you!"

Instantly, a large urn appeared before Syuushin and dropped into his hands. He then assumed a particular stance with him on one foot, his head craning down to touch the urn, focusing his energy. "Channeled Strike!" Immediately, a bolt of lightning emerged from Syuushins' chest, ran down his arms, shot through the urn, and viciously impacted one of the Warriors, throwing the assailant down. The other Warrior barreled on, outraged at what had happened to his warrior.

Upon reaching Syuushin, the Warrior's eyes opened wide in madness as he seemed to delve into a frenzy. He was about to unleash a flurry of blows against the Ritualist when Syuushin merely smiled and dropped the urn he was holding. It fell through the ground, returning to the Mists, but in doing so, the true cruelty of the deceased Daoshen was unleashed. A column of channeled lightning erupted from the spot from which Syuushin was standing. It wrapped about the Ritualist's body; his vestments flapped in what to be a spiritual wind; he looked up, crouched over and threw his hands to his side unleashing a wave of blue spiritual energy. The Warrior could do nothing but scream as the lightning enveloped him and penetrated his very being. In his frenzied state, he had dropped any defense allowing the Ritualist's spell to take its full effect. As heavy as he was in full armor, the Warrior was thrown through the air and landed nearly two meters backwards with what seemed to be electricity discharging randomly from his unconscious body.

Another of Sahnk's Warriors was behind Syuushin when he saw this unfolding. The Sunspear recruit he was fighting was also a warrior, one who appeared to be losing badly. Kemah quickly shouted at the Sunspear, "Go for the eyes!" The Warrior took his ally's advice and swung his wooden axe swiftly at his opponents head causing him to bleed.

"Why you dirty bastard!" the veteran Warrior roared. However, before he could strike back at his recruit opponent, a wooden spear came flying at him, interrupting his action. Kemah then pulled his reserved wooden spear and took aim at the Warrior's shoulder – a point that he determined to be rather weak based on what he had seen in the fight. The Paragon hurled his lance with vicious intent. "Aaah! Damnit!" the Warrior cried in anguish as he dropped his sword, gripped his shoulder, and fell to his knees. The recruit used this advantage to knock the Warrior out with a swift swipe to the head with his wooden axe.

"Thanks a lot, man! I owe you one!" the Warrior said to his ally.

The Paragon nodded happily. But before any more could be done, Kemah's face expressed a kind of horror as he saw an Elementalist approach the Warrior from behind. "Behind you!"

"Shatterstone!" the Elementalist shouted, summoning his magical strength with his cry.

"Aaaaagh!" cried the Warrior as an icy sting violently shot through his body. "I'll have your head for that!"

"I hardly think so," the Elementalist smugly remarked.

Before the Warrior could comprehend what his opponent was really commenting on, he felt the same icy sting as before beginning to form yet again. "No…" once was enough to make him collapse to one knee. A second one… "Yaaagh!!!" the Warrior belted out a cry of pain before he fell to his knees and collapsed.

"Hey, Ice-face!"

"What kind of insult is tha—?"

"Energy Surge!" shouted Amai as she pointed her staff at the Elementalist. The man felt as though all of his strength was stolen from him, bringing him to the point of exhaustion. A split second later, what felt like a spear of malevolent energy, rushed down through his spine and out of his body. Mentally fried, the spell caster collapsed.

"That'll take care of hi—," Amai was cut short as a Warrior rushed behind her and knocked her down with a large hammer.

"Amai!" cried Kemah.

"And here's the crushing blow!" announced the Warrior. "Gagh!" Before he could finish the Mesmer before him, he had dropped his hammer. "What the—you!" The Warrior's brought his gaze to the right of Kemah. The Paragon glanced over to see Hiko in a stance indicated that she had just fired an arrow. "Don't try to distract me from my work!" The Warrior picked up his hammer and charged the Ranger. Before he got there, he began staggering somewhat. "What's this? Poison? You sly bitch! Get over here!"

"Not a chance, creep!" the Ranger retorted as she fired arrows at the Warrior, one at his left leg, crippling him and slowing his movement. The next one came at him when he tried focusing himself to heal, interrupting his concentration. He tried attacking and his actions were interrupted even then.

"_This girl knows just where to nail this guy to keep him from doing anything_," Kemah thought as a huge grin formed across his face at what he was seeing.

"Kemah! You're such a gentleman!" shouted Syuushin while channeling more energy to fight off an Elementalist and Warrior preparing to attack him. "Letting the girl fighting alone is the epitome of chivalry!"

The Paragon's eyes shot open. He grabbed one of the spears he had thrown earlier and took aim at the Warrior assaulting Hiko. "Take this!" The cruel spear struck the Warrior right in the neck and he was thrown off balance not to get up for a long while.

"Thanks, Kemah!" the Ranger said cheerfully. Just then an orb of lightning crashed into her side sending pain shooting up her body.

"Hiko!"

"I'm fine, really!" she lied, but she was still capable of fighting. She drew her bow to take aim at the Elementalist readying another spell but was grabbed at the ankle by the Warrior that was just struck only seconds earlier. She screamed and lost her grip on the bow draw.

"You'll get yours, you little fox!" the Warrior hissed. Hiko looked back at her other enemy that had just finished sending another volley of lightning at her. There was a crash, a scream, and the Ranger fainted.

"Well, she didn't put up much of a fight for me," the female Elementalist noted, "how about you, handsome?" She looked over to find Kemah, but he was nowhere to be found. "W-wha—aaah!" Kemah swiped his spear across the back of her head knocking her to the ground and ending her participation in the battle. With eyes narrowed, he glanced over to his other two friends. To his shock, there were two warriors and an elementalist surrounding his two closest, and now defeated allies. His eyes arrived just in time to see Amai fall to the ground, eyes wide open yet without pupils, as a result from a hammer hit to her back.

One of the warriors was holding Syuushin up by the scruff of his neck, "These guys fight dirty," the Ritualist smirked as a small trickle of blood ran from his mouth. His head fell limp and the Warrior dropped him on the ground. The staff he was holding rolled out of his hands and nicked the Paragon's feet. Kemah was alone on the battlefield.

**A/N: A cliffhanger, oh noooes! To tell guys the truth, this and the following chapter were originally planned to be one single chapter, but about halfway through this one I realized that that is was going to be just obnoxiously long. So now you get a cliffhanger. Until next time!**


	3. A Leader is Born

Yes… yes, I'm afraid I do not own Guild Wars. That's ArenaNet and NCSoft's thing.

**CHAPTER THREE: "A Leader is Born"**

Alone on the battlefield, Kemah listened to the pained moans of his comrades. These soldiers showed no mercy, they had no rules, and there were not even medics present to help those he cared for yet. He was furious. He threw his gaze up at Lieutenant Sahnk, still observing from the plaza above them. "If you hate me, hate me! Don't take it out on my friends!"

"You're going to want to pay attention to the battle, maggot," was all Sahnk had to say in response.

At that moment, a fireball hit Kemah. He yelled in pain as it pushed him backwards into a stagger. He wondered if he would be able to go on. His arm without the shield was badly burned and he felt his strength failing fast.

"Kemah…" the Paragon barely heard the voice of Amai; her face in the ground.

They were not just fighting him, but they were fighting him overtop the injured bodies of his closest friends!

Kemah gritted his teeth and charged the Elementalist. Yelling with every step, it seemed as though the world had gone into slow motion. While running, the enraged Paragon grabbed the other wooden spear lying next to him. He remembered his words from before. "_Go for the eyes!"_ he shouted to himself and heaved the spear, hitting the Elementalist right between the eyes, sending him falling backwards like a log. The two Warriors rushed him simultaneously at the sight of their comrade.

"You punks get back!" Kemah roared. His eyes burned with a fury only a Paragon could know. His eyes seemed themselves aflame. "These are my friends! I won't let you hurt them anymore!" He raised his shield up and rushed at the two Warriors, driving them backwards despite their best efforts to stand their ground.

At the sound of his impassioned yelling, some of his injured allies raised their heads and slowly moved the Paragon into their line of sight. They were struck with awe. From his shoulders had emerged a pair of transparent, golden wings that glimmered in the Istani sun. The Paragon stood tall with shield in one hand, a clenched fist for the other, and an angelic aura of supremacy that made him appear untouchable by the two mere mortals that stood opposing him. The recruits were speechless. Syuushin and Amai could not even form words within their own minds. Hiko could not help but blush. The only words managed by the whole group came as a gasped sentence from the wounded Warrior Kemah had aided earlier, "Show… show those bastards…" the Warrior lifted his head as high as he could and screamed, "SHOW THOSE BASTARDS WHAT A MAGGOT CAN DO!"

Kemah ran through the two Warriors taking heavy blows as he went so to grab his spear. The top section was broken at this point, but only to his advantage. It was sharp now. He spun around and set himself a stance. The Paragon threw it at one Warrior's arm, splitting open a blood vessel. The soldier shouted in pain and dropped his hammer in order to clutch his wound. The other Warrior did not stop to aid his ally as he had only victory over this damned Paragon on his mind.

"I told you to stay back!"

The Warrior struck at the Paragon, but he raised his shield. Upon striking the shield, the Warrior was lit on fire and stumbled backwards screaming. Without a weapon, Kemah bashed the burning Warrior with his shield and threw it down on top of him. He rushed over to the other Warrior and swiftly grabbed his spear lying nearby. The Warrior took a swipe at him with his fist narrowly missing Kemah's head. He attempted another punch only to be blocked by the spear which broke in half. Kemah used both halves to slap the sides of his opponent's head simultaneously. The sheer impact broke the Warrior's eardrums and sent him spiraling into unconsciousness. Then… slowly, as if the sun itself knew that his fight was over, the golden aura enveloping Kemah disappeared. The Paragon looked up at the plaza where his commanding officer stood smirking. Lieutenant Sahnk pointed to Kemah's right. One lone Warrior had managed to capture the recruits' flag and return it to their side of the battlefield.

"It would seem that the recruits have lost," remarked Sahnk with his own aura of supremacy. "It was a good little fight, though. You seem to be better than even _I_ had thought. You all still need work though… much work." Kemah glared viciously at the lieutenant as the officer casually cried out, "Medic!"

_________________________________________

It was quite a while that Kemah and his friends spent in intensive care. Lieutenant Sahnk was verbally reprimanded for his harsh training tactics by the spearmarshal herself, but no real action was ever taken. However, much talk was now going around surrounding the Paragon Private who defied reason by dispatching three veteran soldiers after being direly hit by a fire magic spell and struck various times by wooden machetes. Within the medical care unit, the recruits who experienced it firsthand were exchanging tactics, abilities, and most importantly, stories; stories that more often than not concerned a certain Paragon.

However, despite the stories he often overheard regarding his exploits the other day, Kemah was not satisfied in the least. He was sick with himself for losing such a basic thing as battlefield awareness. If only he had been able to defeat those three enemies quicker he would have been able to save their flag from being stolen and grasped victory for the recruits. He drove him to the edge as he sat in his bed… _recovering_. He could be training! He _should_ be training!

One night, long after everyone had gone to sleep in the medical care unit, Kemah crept from his bed, covered in bandages and with a cast on his right arm. He limped across the floor and stumbled out the door. It was a good thing that Kamadan was not as populated during that night or he would have received far more stares than he did. His eyes were focused on the exit into the Plains of Jarin. He could train there. He did not need a spear, just a stuck, just his hands. His eyes widened at the possibility of becoming stronger while the Warriors and Elementalists he faced in battle were sleeping and _recovering_. Just before he reached the gate, someone caught his arm. He turned around with a strange look in his eye. It was desperate, but frenzied; sad and futile, but filled with rage. The look changed completely when he found who was holding him back.

"Please, Kemah, don't do this," a bandaged Hiko pleaded. She had a cast on her ankle where the Warrior had grabbed her. He must have broken it. Kemah wondered how she managed to catch him. "You need to know your limits. For your sake… f-for your friends' sake."

"I know my limits," Kemah replied sternly, "they're much too confining. I need to be stronger."

He retrieved his hand from Hiko's grasp and began making his way out of the city only to be stopped this time by both of the Ranger's arms wrapping around his torso. "Please, you can't!"

"Why not?!" Kemah asked. "If I don't, what will become of the people fighting with me next time? I saw people almost die a few days ago! I can't let that happen again! I need to become stronger!"

"We each have a role to play," Hiko cried, "and you played yours perfectly!" Kemah's eyes shot open remembering Amai's words: "_everyone has a place in life_." The phrase echoed through his head. He relaxed himself. Noticing this, Hiko released her grip. "In fact, it was beyond perfect. After… after seeing what you did the other day…," she began blushing, "I would… I would follow you to the end of Elona!" She connected her gaze with his. Kemah did not know what to say. All he could do was hug the Ranger standing in front of him. Hiko turned redder than the Warrior that Kemah had lit on fire with his Burning Shield technique.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"Hells yeah, something juicy!"

"Eep!" A still reddened Hiko shot out of Kemah's arms and turned to face the voices that had called out to them.

"I figured you would be out here after what Hiko told us about seeing you practicing out in the plains," Amai said casually.

"That," Syuushin begain, "and you sound like a drunken Norn when you sneak around in bandages. So we probably could've just followed just as easily if she hadn't told us." Amai nudged the Ritualist in the side. "Ow! That's still tender!"

"Are you alright, Kemah?" asked Amai.

"I'm fine now, thanks," the Paragon said with a small smile.

"You really need to take better care of yourself."

"I realize that now."

"And I suppose Hiko's to thank for that?" The Ranger felt a little embarrassed at the mentioning of her name in such a context. This feeling changed when Amai extended a hand to her. "Thank you."

The Ranger looked up at the Mesmer in front of her, "You… you're welcome," Hiko said with a sense of uncertainty, but it soon dissolved away; replaced with a genuine smile on her face.

"But it's true, what I said, Kemah," Hiko began again. "You lead, and I'll follow you. I trust you with my life."

"Hiko…"

"Me too."

"Wha?" Kemah looked up to see the Warrior he had helped from the other day. "To the end of Elona and beyond, man.

"That goes for me as well."

"Same here!"

The recruits that had fought with the four already gathered there had come to show their respect for the one their considered _their_ commander. They all knew what they saw and were now willing to put their lives in the hands of this "cheerleader."

"You guys would really follow…" Kemah trailed off.

"Yes," Amai drove home the feeling that the group shared at that moment. "The bravery and might you showed us all the other day, I'm not sure any of us have that in us… at least not yet… but you showed us that there is hope for us… hope to be like that someday. You're a great leader, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." The Mesmer smiled wide as she looked up at her leader.

"You guys… I mean all of you," the Paragon lowered his head to hide the tears slowly spilling from his eyes. However, no matter how hard he tried, he could not stop one from running down his cheek. The group grew silent. "… Thank you."

Hiko reached up and wiped away the tear with her finger. "Not a problem, boss."

This only prompted more tears from the Paragon. The group was silent again for a while; silent but happy… happy that they had learned who they were in this part of their lives.

"Well," interrupted Syuushin, "not to ruin such an inspiring moment, but at the risk of causing a scene, I think we need to get back to the medical corps area or someone might send a squad after us. Although, I'd like to see what Kemah could do to them even in bandages." The Ritualist picked up a nearby stick and raised it above his head shouting, "You punks stay back! My friends and I are having a moment! Raaagh!"

The group of Sunspear recruits laughed until they all had tears in their eyes despite the fact that it hurt in places that were still sore from the fighting. "Syuushin," Kemah said in between laughs, "are all the people from Cantha as crazy as you?"

"As far as you know," the Ritualist replied with a laugh.

The group laughed again before slowly and raggedly making their way back to the medical care facility.

**A/N: If Isaiah Cartwright is reading this right now: BALANCE THE GAME, FOOL!**

**Syuushin: **Yeah, man, c'mon! Mesmers are starting to scare me more than usual!

**Amai: **Stop whining just because you don't get ridiculously imbalanced spells like I do.

**Kemah: **The Paragon Motivation skill line sucks… that is all.

**Amai + Syuushin: **Uhh…

**Random Warrior: **My name is Stephen, for God's sake! STEPHEN!!!

**Hiko: **"Ph?" That doesn't even make a "v" sound!

**Kemah + Amai + Syuushin: **Uuuhhhh…

**Ka Hasuken: **Just stop reading and run, fools!


	4. An Assignment

Nope… I still don't own Guild Wars. Curse you ArenaNet and NCSoft!

**CHAPTER FOUR: "An Assignment"**

"Atten-hut" shouted Lieutenant Sahnk as he stood in front of a line of soldiers assigned to his command. "We're ready to receive orders Spearmarshal Kormir!" It had been about six weeks since the incident in the very fields that they were now drilling in.

"Very good, Lieutenant," answered the dignified Spearmarshal. "Sunspears, I have received numerous reports from the Mehtani Keys regarding a disturbing increase in Corsair activity. I realize that the keys are all but inhabited, but the idea of Corsairs posing any sort of threat to the Kodlonu Hamlet is something that I cannot stomach. Therefore, I am ordering your platoon on a mission to rout any potentially dangerous Corsair forces."

"S-sending us… alone, Spearmarshal?" Lieutenant Sahnk quivered at the thought of him and his lone company defending Istan from an entire armada of Corsairs.

"Rest assured, Lieutenant, that that is hardly the case," said Kormir. "In all honesty, the reports I have received are rather recent and only report small numbers of Corsairs ranging from five to eight kilometers outside of Kodlonu. I hardly consider it more than a scouting mission. Also, keep in mind that you are part of the Order of the Sunspears, Lieutenant. You never fight alone. If you require assistance, I shall personally lead your reinforcements.

As to the amount of soldiers under your command, I shall have you link up with three other Sunspear platoons to form a company. I trust that that will be sufficient for your needs. This company shall be put under the charge of a triumvirate comprised of the individual platoon commanders: you, your cadet-school friend the Lieutenant Heran – seeing as you get along with him so well…" Sahnk smiled thinking of his long-time ally in the order, "… and the newly promoted Sergeant Kemah, First-Class. I thought that he could use some actual experience and that you two should be able to provide him ample guidance."

Lieutenant Sahnk nearly choked on his own surprise, "S-S-Sergeant, eh?"

"Yes."

"Ka Kemah?"

"Indeed. He has shown quite the capability for leadership."

"_That little bastard's climbing the ranks_. _Now I'll have to watch out for when he compromises the mission. With a leader like that, it's bound to happen_." Sahnk snarled mentally while his face developed into a low-brow stare.

"Are you alright, Lieutenant?" Kormir queried as she tilted her head slightly sidewise to look at her subordinate from another angle.

"Fine, fine, quite fine!" Sahnk snapped to his wits in embarrassment. "Thank you, Spearmarshal. Will that be all?"

"It will be. I shall send you the full details regarding your orders this afternoon."

"Very good, Spearmarshal." And with a salute from each party, the group was dismissed.

_________________________________________

"SERGEANT! Congratulations, Kemah!" Amai could not help but hug her new superior with great joy. Kemah had decided to break the news to his two good friends in his new quarters issued to him by the Order of the Sunspears.

"Yep!" Kemah declared with a slight blush – a combination of pride and being hugged. "And the best part is that I've been put in command of a platoon that has you and Syuushin registered in it. Spearmarshal Kormir asked if I had any good friends that I would like to have join me in the forces put under my command. You guys popped into my head first. There are a few more of those who we fought with too during that training exercise. Ya know, as bad as that was, I almost ought to thank Sahnk for putting us through that." Kemah chuckled, "If not for that whole episode, I probably wouldn't have gotten a promotion or made so many new friends in the ranks."

"Oh, it was so sweet of you to think of us!" Amai said gleefully and followed through with another hug.

"Yay," the Ritualist cheered flatly as he twirls his index finger in the air making a small circle. He was sitting in the chair before the large, empty desk in Kemah's quarters with his mind on other things.

"Aw c'mon Syuushin! You're as lively as a necromancer." pouted Amai.

"I commune with the dead. We're roughly the same thing," the Mesmer in front of him did not seem to deem that a valid excuse. "Alright, alright, hang on." With that, Syuushin rose from his seat and summoned two chained spirits from the mists on either side of him. The Ritualist raised his hand into the air and the two spirits copied his moves through and through. He lowered his head and snapped his fingers three times. Instantly, the three began dancing wildly in synch with each other. Festive music seemed to erupt from nowhere.

"Woohoo!" Amai yelled as she joined the party.

Kemah chuckled at the spectacle, but not for too long as his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. A Sunspear Paragon in full armor interrupted the party with his presence (albeit the "party" being only three people in a rather small office that functioned as a bedroom). "Sergeant Kemah, I presume," the messenger asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Ahem, yes, I am," Kemah did his best to recover some shred of professional composure.

"I have a message for you from Spearmarshal Kormir; orders for your company. Have a good day… sir," the messenger slowly backed away from the door, still not quite sure what he had interrupted.

The door creaked shut and Kemah opened the letter. "What does it say… Sergeant?" Amai snickered until she looked at the paragon's face. "… Is it bad?"

"Well… I suppose it could be," Kemah replied, putting the paper into a pouch tied to his waist. "I have orders to mobilize the platoon and prepare to deploy in the Mehtani Keys in three days. Apparently we're going to be scouting the area for any hostile Corsair forces and destroying any we find. Also, a medical platoon will be assigned to each company."

"Off to war! Wheee!" cried Syuushin, still dancing with his spiritual minions.

"How very appropriate, Private," remarked Kemah.

"Aw, come on, Kemah, cut the sarcasm," Syuushin retorted. "We'll be accompanied by a bunch of monks and about another thousand soldiers. What could we run into that's getting you so worried?"

"I guess you're right," Kemah resigned his argument. "I'm just worried about what could happen… I mean, if we actually do find something dangerous out there. Like what would happen if only us four companies stumbled upon another Corsair invasion of Istan?"

"Dude… no." Syuushin commented flatly.

"Kemah," Amai interjected, "the last invasion was centuries ago, and with the might of the Sunspear Order constantly increasing since those days, I doubt that the Corsairs would be bold enough to put together another armada."

"And if that _is_ the case, you'll finally get to prove your worth to that failure Sanhk," said Syuushin.

Kemah said nothing; rather he merely looked blankly out the window and emitted a soft groan. He did not know what to make of this new experience. However, Amai's words from before found their way into his head, "'_Everyone has a purpose. You were put here for a reason_.'" Kemah closed his eyes and smiled, "_I suppose there is reason behind this too. Who knows? Maybe I _am _being sent on this mission just so I can prove myself_." With this newfound confidence, Kemah opened his eyes and smiled at his friends, who were looking rather strangely at him wondering what he could be thinking.

"Thanks, guys."

"For what?" asked Amai.

"For just being you."

"Aww, ish so shweet," Syuushin mocked despite his inner appreciation while Amai felt her face growing warm as she smiled.

"Well, regardless of what happens," Kemah began again, "I _do_ wish to go and see my mother before we are deployed." His friends looked on questioningly. "… What?"

**A/N: Short chapter I know, but I'll get to work on the next one. COLLEGE IS SUCKING MY WILL TO LIIIIVEEEE!!! Well, it's not too terribly bad, but let's just say I'm writing this at 5am… meaning… I-I didn't… sleep at… at all…. *plays world's smallest violin for self* Until next time! Abaiyo tachiko!**

**Oh, and really quickly, just a little note… super fast… I promise… nothing much… REVIEW PUH-WEEZ! I mean… that **_**is **_**if anyone is actually reading this. LULZKTHXBAI**


	5. A Visit

Guild Wars iz pwned bai ArenaNet and NCSoft… yeah… 1337speak.

(is owned by)

**CHAPTER FIVE: "A Visit"**

After sending out orders to those in his company under him, Kemah set off for his mother's home in a village at the northernmost part of Zehlon Reach. It was a day's trek and he told his friends that he would be going alone. He wanted to simply see his mother again. Kemah had not the slightest clue as to how his new mission would turn out for him or his friends, so before anything changed, he thought it would be fitting to visit her.

He had made the journey many times before and it was not terribly difficult as long as he did not run into too many of the wild fauna. Eventually, he made it to his birthplace – a quaint, little thatch hut build into a rock wall – and found his mother sitting in the portion of the hut that was considered the kitchen; watching the scenery through the only window. His younger sister was nowhere to be found. After a short greeting and embrace, Kemah began telling his mother of his experiences as a Sunspear.

"A Sergeant, eh? My, you've done well for only being in the order for such a short time." The Paragon's mother set out a clay tea-pot and two small cups before serving herself and her son.

"I also have this." Kemah produced a bag of gold coins from the pouch on his waist and put it on the table. "It's about half of what I make every month. I'm sure you can put it to good use around here. I don't need much to take care of myself. The order often provides me with food and I have a new place to live that came with my promotion."

"You've done so well… and with so little given to you. If only your father could see you now."

"Mother, don't say things like that. Remember, he _was_ a Sunspear Paragon after all," Kemah smirked. "I'm sure if he wasn't watching my every step, I wouldn't ever have gotten nearly this far."

"Yes… yes, that's—that's very true," Kemah's mother gazed blankly at her son.

"Mother, is there something wrong?"

"Who is it that you're going to be fighting, Kemah?"

"What?"

"Who are you fighting against?"

"I'm not sure, we may not even find anybody," the Paragon answered his mother in a somewhat confused manner. "We're going to the Mehtani Keys due to some apparent Corsair activity. It's mostly only a mission to gather information, though. If there are any Corsairs out there, we have a company of Sunspears at the ready. I wouldn't worry."

Kemah's mother's eyes widened just enough for her son to take notice. "… Mother?"

"Son… do you know what the word "paragon" means?"

"… No, not particularly."

"A paragon is an ideal… rather; it is someone who best represents goodness and purity in this bleak world of ours. Do you believe that you father was a paragon?"

"Why would yo— well, I—that is what you always told me." The Paragon's visage grew anxious.

Kemah's mother chuckled softly, "It is astounding how well people regard their ancestors and elders despite knowing nothing about their personal lives. It only takes one great act… one story…."

"Mother, what's this about?"

"Son… with this… you're going away to what seems like war—"

"It's _not_ war. I told you it's a simple reconnaissance mission. What makes you so sure that—"

"Stop trying to fool yourself, son… and don't interrupt your elders, it's rude."

Kemah developed a rather annoyed expression on his face, "Mother, what is going on?"

The woman took a short sip from her tea-cup, "Son, I only wanted to tell you what happened to your father. It's very convenient that you… rather, I'm glad that you came."

Kemah's eyes widened noticeably, "… You said he died when I was very young… serving the order… serving Istan."

"And you believed me. Now I need to tell you what truly happened," the mother's wizened face grew serious at confronting her memories. "Your father was not a Paragon in the Sunspear Order." Kemah's heart felt as if it was ripped out of his chest. All of the time he had spent in the order, he felt that his placement in the Paragon Corps was some sort of act of divine providence guiding him in the footsteps of his father who had valiantly given his life in service of Istan… was it all really just by chance? What of what his friends told him? They could never have known. They could not have possibly lied to him and yet it felt like something about them had betrayed him on the most personal level. Was his life; his motivation just a sham? He listened on intently, ignoring the pain welling up in his stomach.

"In fact," his mother continued, "I'm not sure what the hell he was. He fished and supported you, your newborn sister, and me for a while. He was great with that harpoon… maybe that's why I thought he would've made a great Paragon… but either way, one day, he just up and left. He must've been seduced by the sea. One day he left on what was supposed to be just another day fishing for a living and never came back. I received only one letter from him… about a month after he left saying that he was in the Issnur Isles or that general region and was continuing to head southeast—"

"The Mehtani Keys…." Kemah gaped at the thought that crossed his mind at that very instant.

"I don't know what he was up to… or if he's even alive for that matter, but something was happening to drive that man to crossing half of Istan to get to it, Kemah," the mother said forebodingly. "And do not take that fact lightly. That man could fight! He once saved me from an Irontooth Drake. Slew it with his bare hands… well, his bare hands and a rock, but that aside, he was a reckless, ambitious man. That's why I married him. I wouldn't take him lightly if you ever came across him. But at least, he's seemed to rub off on you, son. You've got that same look in your eyes as your father did. You're always out to prove yourself, right?" Kemah felt as if his mother was looking into his soul.

"So… so, you think that on this mission, I will encounter my father… my father who was supposed to have died a Sunspear while I was still a baby?"

"There is always the chance, my son."

"Mother, my purpose on this mission just went from proving myself to those around me who had insulted me and my profession to perhaps encountering my own father in the part of Istan most infested with Corsairs!"

"So it has." She took another sip of tea.

"How are you so nonchalant about this?!"

"Because I see some purpose in this. I don't know what kind of purpose, but something has brought these circumstances together; you… a Sunspear Paragon, going off to fight with your friends and compatriots against a Corsair menace with which your father is probably involved."

"Probably?"

"Listen, Kemah, I'm not sure if even I had known about your father's wish to leave beforehand that I would have been able to stop him. He had this way about him, as if living in this village was never going to be enough for him. I don't think that anyone could've stopped him from leaving this place. He always had an attitude that said, 'I'm going to bring change to Istan. This place is far too peaceful; far too boring. It could be something greater.' Perhaps he simply set off to do just that, make Istan something greater… how he planned on doing that, well, I haven't the slightest clue. But son… please… please be careful. You don't know who you're dealing with; _I_ don't know who you're dealing with anymore. Just please be careful."

After a rather long silence, Kemah finally rose from the table and began to walk out. Just before the door, he stopped himself, "Why did you lie to me in the first place?"

"I'm not sure, son. I'm sorry for what I did to you," Kemah's mother looked as if she was going to cry and laugh at the same time. "Perhaps I just wanted to give you a dream—something to work for."

Kemah smiled bitterly, "I suppose that's understandable. Tell Karin that I hope she's doing well and to take care of herself." With that, Kemah brushed the thick cloth that covered the doorway to make his way back to Kamadan.

"Wait, Kemah." The son turned around to face his mother standing halfway across the threshold. "Your father's name is Ka Maru. I made sure we kept his surname: Ka. It means 'spirit.' I thought that there was some good to having that kind of name. Now take care… Ka Kemah."

"You know, it's funny," Kemah thought aloud, "in all my life, I never did once ask my father's own name."

"It's astounding how well people regard their ancestors and elders despite knowing nothing about their personal lives," she grinned. It was a sad grin, one that sent a cold air shooting through Kemah. She laughed softly. Or perhaps her voice was breaking, "You know… from what I remember, you… you and he look so much alike." The Paragon nodded somberly, and with that, the cloth covering the doorway was thrown to one side and off went a mother's only son. She sipped her tea again. It had become cold.

**A/N: Oh shnap, what's gonna happen when Kemah shows up in the Keys? Find out next time… on DRAGONBALL Z—no… no, I promised myself I wouldn't do that. OK, just stay tuned… to-to the inter…net, yeah, I'ma go now.**

**P.S. FINALS WEEK OH NOOOESS!! I wish luck to anyone who has to suffer through it like I do. Hopefully the world of fiction will ease your pain.**


	6. An Expedition Begins

**Epic sorry to… well, I don't even know if there are people reading this story, but sorry to anyone who might be anyway! Over break I couldn't get my internet to work on my laptop so the story just kind of rotted for a while. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**No… no, I **_**still**_** don't own Guild Wars. That's the property of ArenaNet and NC Soft.**

**CHAPTER SIX: "An Expedition Begins"**

At last the day of the mobilization had arrived. The four commanders were making final preparations just outside the walls of Kamadan on the Plains of Jarin. The soldiers were getting accustomed to their newly issued armor and doing some basic training exercises while awaiting the final order to move out.

The Paragon Sergeant was looking on fondly as his company fell into formation before being dismissed by him personally. He gleamed in the mid-day sun in his newly issued armor. It was made mostly of thickened leather dyed white with a layer of metal plating in areas for additional protection. The decorative gold areas that exemplified his figure shone with an aura that could very well have struck awe into an enemy who had encountered him at that moment. His boots fit well and his gauntlets were well made and articulated. As he flexed his hands and twisted his wrist, he glanced down at the new projectile spear he had been given before being charged with the final war preparations. He picked it up from being lodged in the ground and observed it in the sun. The ornate, sleek tip gleamed brilliantly as he spun it slowly between his fingers before he gripped it firmly admiring the leather wrapping. Feeling satisfied, he thrust it back into the ground and went back to observing his troops when his moment of professional pride was shattered by a shrill yell.

"KEMAH!" shouted Amai followed by the sound of heavy panting. "You… y-you… _pant_… why am I forced to wear _this_ into battle?!" The angry Mesmer hinted at her new armor. Kemah chuckled and blushed at the same time. Sunspear standard issue female Mesmer armor was more of a gala dress than battle ready armor. Amai dragged on up the hill from which Kemah was observing his company, carrying the longest parts of her dress all the way up. Eventually, she arrived in front of her commander panting and extremely annoyed. Specifically, her armor consisted of a rather gaudy, sleeveless top that connected into a belted mini-skirt that was covered by a longer dress skirt that draped over the back her legs and sides. She also wore knee-high boots, and elbow-high gloves. In the Istani sun during military exercises, the poor Mesmer was growing _quite_ uncomfortable.

"It's standard issue, I can't really help it Amai," Kemah apologized.

"Can't really help it? You're the company commander!" the Mesmer shot back.

"Don't worry. I had someone bring your Istani style armor up to battle specs. I know how much you prefer that one to… well…," Kemah couldn't help but laugh a little at the expense of his friend. Amai had always been a sort of tomboy. She often wore her relatively short hair in a bun, and always wore pants. She was not above involving herself in military exercises when wearing her Istani armor which was more of a suit than anything else. So in a mini-skirt and gala dress combination, she looked positively stunning and hilarious at the same time.

"So where's _my_ dress, Commander?" the Ritualist's sarcasm was not hard to pinpoint.

"Sorry, Syuushin, but we don't see many Ritualists in these parts," Kemah explained. "I'm afraid we don't have standard issue armor fo—,"

"Ah-tah-tah-tah! I get it, you hate Cantha, no biggie. This place is kinda lame too. Besides, I prefer my Elite Canthan armor to what… well, what our little friend over there's working with."

"Ey! How can you even see me, Syuushin! You've got a stupid headband with bones on it over your eyes!"

"Hey, baby, when you look this good, you don't need explanations." The Ritualist suddenly struck a stylish pose that caused all the adornments on his armor to shake and rattle.

"BABY?!" Amai's face was visibly red with anger at this point.

"Just let it go, he's foreign," Kemah laughed as he grabbed Amai's arm to prevent her from mauling her ally.

"And that's his _excuse_?" Amai asked as the two watch their Ritualist friend continue to strike more poses with his armor making loud rattling noises each time he stopped. Ever in the Ritualist style, he wore a light vestment that continued into a skirt that went down to his knees. This simple outfit was made overtly gaudy by the numerous bones, gold objects, and decorative cloth combined with numerous pouches carrying icons, blessed artifacts, and other materials for communing with spirits held up by various belts and ropes tied across his waist and over his shoulder. On top of that, much of his body was almost completely jet-black from the myriad of mystic tattoos that he had obtained over his years as a Ritualist.

"But, Amai?" the Mesmer turned towards the Paragon, "would you mind keeping that on for a while longer? We'll be stopping at Beknur Harbor. It's not an extremely difficult walk and you can change there. I just want to have Kormir see us all of in Sunspear armor… that and… and well… youlookrlyniceinit." With his sentence completed, the Paragon stiffly nodded and walked swiftly from his observing mound leaving a puzzled Amai to figure out what he rushed through saying.

___________________________________________

"At ease, Sunspears!" ordered the High Commander of the Sunspear Expeditionary Force marching to the Mehtani Keys, Lieutenant Heran. "We've arrived at Beknur. We shall be spending the night here so get a good night's rest for we'll be heading into the Keys tomorrow!"

There was a smattering of "Sir's" and visible salutes before the four companies relaxed and got off of their feet for the night. As per usual, Kemah ended up near his two best friends as well as various other troops that were assigned to him. The Sergeant was rather well liked for being so new to his soldiers. While many of them were gathered around a fire chatting about whatever they felt would take their minds off of the impending mission best, Amai had snuck away to her tent to change. Kemah was rather enjoying himself with his subordinates when a young woman approached him and introduced herself.

"My name is Kaida Suhemko. I am the Platoon Lieutenant of the medical corps that was assigned to your company.

Kemah bearly heard Syuushin growling sensually at their new acquaintance. After a swift kick the in chest, Kemah returned the introduction, "Well met, I am Sergeant Ka Kemah. What business do you have here?"

"None, sir," replied the monk, "I am simply introducing myself. My platoon is over in that tent." She referenced a tent marked with a large number twelve on it. "If you need anything, I shall be residing there."

"Well, then. Thank you and have a good night," Kemah remarked. Kaida saluted and walked away, into her tent.

"Well, she's a cutie," Syuushin commented.

"OK, seriously, Amai's right, YOU'RE BLIND." Kemah was dumbfounded at the prospect of Syuushin saying things like that.

"And yet I still play the game, Kemah," smirked the Ritualist.

"Keep that up and I know someone who won't be getting any healing when he's wounded on the battlefield," retorted the Paragon.

"You just keep telling yourself that," chided Syuushin.

"Ugh," sighed Kemah, "I'm going to go have a chat."

"With who?"

"With somebody."

"Oh, speaking of _Amai_, when are you going to get on with that?" asked Syuushin in an almost musical tone of voice.

Kemah said nothing. Rather he just continued walking with his back to the Ritualist and waved his hand in the air as if to say "good-bye." He was glad he wasn't facing him due to the fact that he was obviously blushing. However, on second thought, he wondered why he thought that facing him would make any difference as to whether Syuushin could tell if he was blushing or not. He decided not to think about it too much lest his head explode.

Kemah headed over to the female Mesmer tent for his company. Approaching it, he attempted to knock on the tent… to little effect. However, the repeated bulges showing up from inside the tent gave enough of a signal to the only occupant that someone wanted inside.

"Permission to enter?" came a familiar voice.

"Granted," Amai answered with a smile. "You don't need to act like you've got a rod jammed up your spine all the time, you know." She was sitting on the ground studying a book of what seemed to be mantras.

"I know," Kemah said, "just trying to be polite, I guess."

"So what's up, Sergeant?" Amai asked somewhat mockingly. Not really paying any attention, Kemah went to pushing his two index fingers together repeatedly in some sort of a nervous twitch. "You alright?"

"Ye—no… yes," this was the first time Amai had seen her commander fumble so badly with words. She stood up and looked him in the eye. His gaze went off into space. "Err—yes. I'm fine."

"You're a terrible liar," she commented.

"Well, I can't argue there," Kemah said while rubbing the back of his head abashedly.

"So then, what's wrong?"

There was an unnecessarily long and awkward pause between this and the next spoken sentence. Unnecessarily long because Kemah knew exactly what he wanted to say at that moment, but the courage that he had used to stand up to three trained soldiers alone on Churrhir Fields during a brutal training exercise had fled him at this most crucial of moments. Instead there came a single word with a painful after effect for the speaker, "Nothing." Amai looked somewhat crossly at the Paragon.

She could not truly blame him if she knew what was really going on in his head. If only he had the nerve to say it! The lighting was rather poor so he could not make any poem worthy analyses of her beauty based on the way her hair and skin reflect the moonlight or candle flame. Besides, that was not like him. He was not thinking straight, besides, it was not only her beauty that made him feel so. She was smart, caring… simply a great all-around friend… but that was it… a friend. He wanted more… even just a little bit more, and yet he felt selfish for even thinking that way. He clenched his teeth at the thought and looked slightly away; down to the ground.

It was then that Amai caught something in the light: a soft red color on her commander's face. He had ceased looking in her direction, but she felt that his attention was still somehow focused on her. This could not be! He was her commander! First off, this was just wrong in terms of military code… she thought. Besides, she did not feel the same way… did she? Did she? It was the question that both of the soldiers were pondering fiercely at that very moment.

While Amai was still thinking about what was going on, Kemah was still on the topic of what to say. There were too many things and he knew it. He might have well have prepared a speech describing all the ways that he thought she was amazing beforehand. He had somewhat done just that; he had thought about how he would confront her with his feelings, but whatever preparation he had made had fallen apart the moment she looked at him so intently wondering what was really happening. THERE WERE TOO MANY THINGS! He did not want to make it any more awkward than it already was. He just wanted to tell her that he… he….

"Amai," the Paragon began quietly. The Mesmer in front of him met eye to eye with him. He blushed. What word, what word; what word in his entire language could he use to express his feelings to the girl in front of him?! He was running out of time! His mind raced looking for any word, any word he knew! It did not even matter if it was in his native tongue anymore. Maybe that would have been best. At least then she perhaps would not be able to understand it at first, giving him a little more time… but what word? He looked up. "Amai… I like y—."

Kemah was almost relieved when an arrow shot through the tent. A battle cry went up in the Sunspear camp. "Kemah!" Syuushin burst through the tent's opening. "Sorry to interrupt, but we've got a situation on our hands—aagh!" A spear glanced the Ritualist's leg and pierced the tent.

"Syuushin, are you alright?" Amai asked.

"It's only a flesh wound!"

"Hey, that's my shout."

"No time to reference the actual game, Kemah. They're coming!"

**Yay for fight scenes next chapter. See ya later!**


	7. A Siege

Ha… haha, yeah, about that thing where I said I would have updates to the story every few days or so? LIES, ALL LIES! BWAHAHA! Meh, blame it on school for stealing my writer's soul… yeah, that sounds about right. Anywho, just a fore-warning: LONG CHAPTER IS LONG. Consider all the other ones before this your thirty-minute long episodes and this is you hour-long movie special for being so good… that is if people _are_ actually reading this. I can't really tell. Enough with the rambling, on with the show!

I still do not own Guild Wars. Q.Q

**CHAPTER SEVEN: A Siege**

The gate to Beknur Harbor was now being slowly battered in. A loud and steady "Heave! Ho!" could be easily heard by the besieged Sunspears. Arrows and spears were being launched over the wall as an attempt to soften up the expeditionary force as much as possible before the true attack began. The Sunspears began gathering themselves and reporting to their company commanders under the threat of enemy projectiles.

"Shields up, if you've got 'em!" ordered Kemah to his soldiers, "protect those without!" The warriors and paragons within the group did as they were told as Kemah moved up to a higher ground where he could see the harbor and the expeditionary force in their entirety. He noticed Amai near her tent being covered by a tall shield held up by another Warrior. At least she was safe. An arrow ricocheted off the armor covering his left shoulder, violently shaking him back into reality.

"Sergeant, that place is dangerous!" a soldier called out to the Paragon as he approached the top of a dirt hill.

Kemah ignored the heed for safety. "I need a scout to hop on the wall and tell us exactly what we're up against!" There was an uncomfortable silence that came over the soldiers at the prospect. With so many arrows and spears flying over the walls, many thought it was a suicide mission.

"I'll go, sir!" Kemah looked to his down to his left to see a Ranger—a Ranger, standing up amid a rainfall of arrows and spears. Armored in Sunspear standard issue, she wore a body suit—save her left arm which was bare—made of thick, tanned hides with what appeared to be thick shells covering her chest and waist. She also had gauntlets and boots constructed from the same material. The Sunspear symbol she wore on the front of her right shoulder gleamed in the evening sunset. She reached for her mask, constructed of tanned hides and shells and put it on; securing it to her face. With a tight grip and pull on the ties, she looked up fiercely at her commander and nodded.

"Hiko…" her name crossed his lips as he stared at her in surprise. She seemed so willing to do anything if only it would give the Sunspears inside the harbor an edge at winning this rapidly approaching battle. It was a few seconds before he remembered again where he was. "Someone get her a ladder!"

Running with two soldiers tasked with carrying the ladder, she arrived at the wall in what seemed no time at all. The ladder crashed against the wall and the ranger sped up the rungs peeking her head overtop the wall; what she saw stunned her. It _was_ another Corsair invasion… it _had_ to be. The forces outside of Beknur Harbor seemed to number the forces that the Sunspears had gathered for this very expeditionary army. The Sunspears could manage more, that was no problem, but _an entire compnay_ of vicious Corsairs out to capture as much of Istan as they could for themselves were bearing down at them as her very thoughts raced through her head. She did not know what to do next. She was panicking. It was like the military exercise in training only a month before, but this time they were really in a desperate state. This was no longer an investigation of territory; this was a defense of her homeland; of all the innocent people who lived in Istan and their way of life. She shut her eyes tightly as sweat rolled down from her brow. She did not know what to do next.

"Private Benetah!" The Ranger turned to her left, still gripping the ladder for all she was worth, until she saw her caller. Kemah was standing atop the mound of dirt across the harbor still. It must have been a miracle that she heard him at all. He had his shield up covering his left side to protect himself from the projectiles shooting over the wall. An arrow then struck him in the leg, but he did not even seem to flinch. Hiko's eyes widened at his wound, but all he did was call out to her again, "What do you see?!"

Hiko immediately turned her attention back over the wall at the incoming Corsair army; her eyes directed by the confidence given to her by the wounded Sergeant across the harbor. It was a few seconds before she realized that they already had somewhat of an advantage. She stood up. "A Corsair force! At least two companies!" Kemah's eyes widened in shock. "They have no ladders!" The Paragon gripped his spear tightly and bit his lip. "Focus on the gate, sir!" It was at that moment that Kemah's face held on it an expression of shock. Hiko had screamed loudly. Her standing up had made her an easy target for the ranged forces outside of the walls. An arrow had lodged itself into her right shoulder and two others managed to find their marks in her abdomen. Dazed, the Ranger's hands slowly slipped from the ladder.

The Paragon across from the harbor looked on in horror as her grip was lost and gravity took over. Thankfully, the two Sunspears that had carried the ladder were able to more or less catch her. Kemah rushed from his vantage point on the hill, but it was hardly because of the relentless bow attacks. "_I'm not going to have the first soldier die on my watch!_" he shouted desperately to himself. His face was twisted in worry as he dashed through the rain of arrows to the ladder at the far right of the wall. His steps seemed in slow motion, as if the ground had turned to mush beneath his footsteps. "Medic!" He arrived at the wounded ranger. She had been placed down on the ground. Kemah extended his shield over the party as a Monk came over to tend to Hiko.

"Sir…" Hiko was smiling slightly, "it'd be easy… just aim at the gate when it—" she coughed repeatedly and was warned by the Monk and her commander to cease talking. "Aim for the gate when it breaks."

Kemah slowly rose. The gate was cracking as the Corsair battering ram rushed against it relentlessly. He walked amid the troops he was assigned. The soldiers under Lieutenant Sahnk and Lieutenant Heran had taken defensive positions in the back of the harbor away from the arrows.

"Cheerleader!" Kemah's eyes dashed to his left for a moment, but then returned to his troubled and endangered troops. "You bastard! You'll die with your company! Do something or I'll commandeer your troops!" Some of the soldiers in Kemah's company seemed to agree to this and slowly drifted to the left away from the shower of death that had been confronting them for some time now.

"ELEMENTALISTS!" the soldiers drifting away froze in their skins. They looked back to see their commander standing without shield raised and spear gripped in his fist, held down at his side. The arrows seemed to refuse to touch him. "I need Meteor Showers now! All Rangers and Paragons line up within your range of the gate and prepare to fire upon its destruction! Everyone else take up positions at least twenty meters behind us!"

HEAVE! HO!

"I need some Warriors up here with me! These Elementalists don't have shields!"

HEAVE! HO!

Wood splintered violently behind Kemah. A few Elementalists that knew the desired skill approached fearfully, each accompanied by a Warrior. One arrived in front of Kemah.

HEAVE! HO!

"Shields up!" A hole was clearly visible now. A few Corsairs armed with bows lined up their sights through it. "GET READY!" The Elementalists rose from the ground as they channeled their energies into the cosmos; five seconds now. Arrows launched through the crippled gate at what appeared to be the Sunspear commander there.

HEAVE! HO!

Kemah spun around and the arrows were crushed against his shield. His eyes were aflame; they seemed to glow with some unearthly fervor. He smirked; almost as if he were crazy. "We'll show them—!"

HEAVE! HO!

"WHO THE HELL WE ARE!"

HEAVE! HO!

"Not one Corsair steps past me!"

HEAVE! HO!

"Not ONE more innocent will be harmed!"

HEAVE! HO!

"In the name of Istan!"

"METEOR SHOWER!" was yelled in panoramic fashion. The gate collapsed through the middle. Corsairs began pouring in as soon as there was room, only to find themselves confronted by a fury sent from the heavens. Meteors rained down upon them; summoned by the Fire Elementalists. The gate and much of the wall was utterly destroyed; incinerated along with the vanguard of the Corsair forces charged with taking Beknur Harbor. The Sunspear forces led by the other two commanders looked on in awe at the commander who had rallied his confused and frightened troops into a force to be reckoned with using only his silver tongue and iron will. Lieutenant Sahnk and Lieutenant Heran, both realizing that there was a job to do and not wanted to be outdone shouted in unison, "Assault positions!"

"Focus fire just beyond the gate!" cried Heran.

"Prepare for a charge!" cried Sahnk.

"Don't allow one Corsair to step further into our homeland!" cried Kemah.

The three raised their heads to heaven. Twilight had come to Istan. The sun had just crept beyond the horizon blanketing the harbor in darkness, but the zeal alive in the hearts of those inspired Sunspears tasked with the defense of their people lit the battlefield ablaze. They did not need light to know what needed to be done anymore. The spell had finally worn off and the Sunspears were ready. They no longer cared how many they were fighting; it was simply a faceless enemy… and that faceless enemy was rushing at them; blades aimed at their throats. Gazing into the starry sky, the smallest grins broke the leaders' stony expressions.

"CHARGE!"

Corsair footsoldiers furiously charged through the obliterated gateway and Kemah's vanguard came to meet them.

Kemah focused all he had into one chant running through his mind. He rose from the ground and threw his head back; his spear danced in the air almost as if he were a conductor of his own music. He looked back down at his bloodthirsty enemies. "Aggressive Refrain!"

With lightning speed and bestial fury, he grabbed a Corsair footsoldier by the cuff of his neck and swung him around into another right behind him. The Corsair, still being strung up by a scarf around his neck due to Kemah, tried to swing his sword and suddenly the world seemed to play in slow motion. "_I… I have to kill this man_. _What about his family_?_ Does he have a family_? _What would I be doing if I… if I_—," the sword was approaching closer now; right for the unprotected point of his abdomen between his chest armor and armored war-skirt. "_For Istan_? _Can I do this for Istan_? _I… I can't think about_—," Kemah shut his eyes tightly and grimaced. _"I can't… I can't do_…!"

"Aaagh!" Kemah's eyes shot open. It was the Corsair who had yelled. An arrow had been shot through his neck with devastating precision. The Paragon dropped the man in near horror and looked in the direction from which the arrow had come from. He glanced Hiko, still in her firing stance. She smiled.

"No time to be gentle commander!" That monk had really done good work.

Kemah looked over and nodded almost forgetting where he was. Hundreds of soldiers were charging and he was just standing there.

"Kemah!" a voice from behind him yelled. Suddenly the commander saw what appeared to be some sort of a box fly through the air. He looked in front of him. Another massive wave of soldiers was rushing in. His comrades were attacking and dying around him. He froze up. The wooden box landed just in front of him. From it shot bolts of blue lighting that knocked down all the Corsairs nearby. "Kuurong says hi," Syuushin said as he slid to a stop in front of the Paragon.

"Syuushin, you shouldn't be up here. You haven't the armor—!"

"Blah, blah, armor is important, blah," the Ritualist mocked. Another squad of Corsairs had drawn their blades and directed themselves and the strangely dressed man before them.

"Syuushin!" Kemah was glancing over his ally's shoulder.

The Ritualist merely sighed and threw another stick of burning insense into the ground and muttered over it, "Protective Kaolai, I summon you from your rest!" Another urn appeared in his hands. This one was different from the brown box from before. It arrived in Syuushin's hands just in time for the soldiers behind him and slash at him with their swords.

"SYUUSHIN!" Kemah shouted in horror before realizing that the Corsairs' sword attacks had not penetrated more than a centimeter into the Rituatlist's body. It was as if his skin itself had become his armor. Blood ran from his shallow wounds as the Corsair's retracted their blades in a mix of shock and awe. Then, as if one person thinking the same thing, they swung again only for Syuushin to interrupt them. "Teinai's Wind!" The attacking Corsairs were thrown down on their backs and groaned in pain. "You have a job to do, Sergeant!" The Ritualist dropped his urn and his wounds mysteriously healed. He then proceeded to knock the Corsair soldiers out using his staff as they attempted to get back on their feet.

"_A job_…?" Kemah thought as he felt his adrenaline slowly slipping away. There he was, amidst a massive battle. It seemed as if he was being shielded off by the efforts of his friends and allies. They all cared so much about him; he who was doing nothing to aid them in this time when they no doubt needed him most.

"_I… I have a job do _to! _I've gotta protect my friends_!"

A wind whipped up around his feet and the Paragon floated into the air. A brilliant inner glow shone forth illuminating the area around Kemah. His wings had returned. Arching his back and gazing into the night sky, a glorious sound resonated throughout the battlefield. His allies felt empowered; as if their very burning desire to defend their homes had manifested itself somehow. One of the Warriors who had volunteered to defend the Elementalists from the start of the battle was unknowingly standing in front of his Commander. While stuck in a deadlock with an enemy Corsair soldier, he felt a swift breeze slice past him. A golden winged Kemah was gliding along the battlefield. The Paragon ground to a halt behind the soldier that the Warrior was grappling with and stabbed the enemy soldier through the arm with his spear. The Corsair emitted a sharp cry of pain and instantaneously went up in a blaze. Having been pushed beyond his limit, the soldier collapsed to the ground.

"C… Commande—," blood seeped from the Corsair's mouth and his head tilted sideways.

"Bastard!" Kemah turned around at the shout. "I'll have your head for that!"

The Paragon remained floating in the air. His body dashed forward, supported on air. His spear drove itself straight through the Corsair that had been charging him. Taking no time to pause, he threw the soldier off of his weapon and took to dealing with nearby enemy soldiers.

"Sergeant!" Hiko's voice caught the ear of the warring Paragon. "It looks like there are reinforcements coming!"

"_Gotta be kidding me_," was all Kemah could think. Still suspended in air, with arrows flying at him with vicious intent, the soldier began to make sense of the situation, "Enemy reinforcements are inbound!" He raised his shield to block a few arrows aimed at his head. "Force the enemy back to the thinnest part of the wall!"

By now, it was near chaos in the harbor. The enemy was slowly breaking the ranks of the Sunspear company. No matter how much the pre-battle preparations did to weaken the Corsair force, it was still nearly double the size of the group that the three Sunspear platoon commanders were entrusted with. Kemah was seriously doubting if they could handle any more.

"Kemah!" a shrill scream pierced through the sergeant's thoughts and through the din of battle.

"Amai!"

The Mesmer's spells were being dealt with easily by the support monks sent with the Corsair force. There remained few vanguard soldiers left on her side of the field. She felt drained and her mind was wracked from having cast so many hexes on enemy soldiers of various professions. The Warrior who had been protecting her for the duration of the battle had taken a physical beating to her mental one.

"Sorry, little lady?" he glanced back with a grin of futility plastered on his face. Amai's eyes were wide with fear. She had nothing left to give. Even if she managed to do anything, the medics behind her enemies would no doubt simply right the problem with ease. "I… I've got nothing left to give." His shield dropped from his arm. He was slashed from head to toe. It was a miracle that he had stood up to such punishment for so long; and yet, even still, without a shield he was still trying to fend back blows. The arm carrying his shield had gone limp; probably due to a severing of nervous cords. Blood was dripping down his hand.

"I know how much the Sergeant wanted me to protect you." The soldier spit blood in his enemy's face, drawing him off guard for a moment. "You know, he cares a lot about you." Suddenly a sword shot straight through the soldier's abdomen. Amai screamed as she saw the blade exit through his back; completely penetrating the armor.

"Kemah!" Corsairs were charging. Her side of the rank was decimated. She would be next, and then the whole Sunspear force could be flanked and routed right there. She had to do something, but her spells were only good at targeting single foes. This was an army that was throwing itself upon her. Her eyes went wide again in fear. She shut her eyes, pointed her wand, and casted. Suddenly the footsoldiers in front of her slowed to a crawl.

"Damn!" one of them said. It felt like he had just been given a fifty kilogram sack of grain to carry. He looked around and noticed that everyone nearby him had suffered from the same hex. "Shared Burden!"

Amai collapsed to her knees and started panting. She had nothing left to contribute to the battle at that point. She was at her limit. She could not even stand up. "_At least… at least maybe someone will notice this group before we're flanked_." A tear streamed down her face. "_Kemah… I've done all I can. Sorry I couldn't help out a little mo_—,"

"I've got you now, princess!" A sword fell down aimed at the Mesmer's skull. A loud clang was heard. "Amai looked up and was almost blinded by the sight of golden wings."

Kemah had blocked the sword with his spear. The warrior wore a shocked expression seeing his new adversary drop from the sky to block his attacking with a spear being held by only one hand. Even more shocking was the Monk in his other hand.

"Can I be let down now, you jerk?!" a very annoyed monk was pleading to her captor. Warriors were still coming forward to attack them, slowly… but they were still attacking.

"Sorry, Private Suhemko." Kemah slowly set the monk to her feet.

"I'm never agreeing to your whims again, Sergeant," she said with a humph, "especially if you've got those blasted wings on you." The monk grabbed the critically wounded Warrior that was defending Amai and dragged him behind Kemah. She then began chanting words in an ancient tongue ending with a single shout comprehendible to everyone around her: "Aegis!" Amai, Kemah, herself, even many of the wounded Sunspears on that part of the battlefield were enveloped in a blue haze.

"Why you…!" the Corsair still being blocked by Kemah retracted his sword and made a swipe for the Paragon's abdomen. However, the blade was knocked back by the blue aura. "What the—?" Kemah kicked the Corsair who then fell back into his comrades knocking them over with him. Some more soldiers came to replace them, unaffected by the hex cast by Amai. They did their best to envelop the small squad at the left extremity of the Sunspear line. One snuck behind and made way for Kaida who was still healing the wounded Warrior lying down before her. She glanced up, hearing heavy footsteps and saw a Corsair rushing her with a spear.

Before she could do anything, a spear launched from nowhere penetrated straight through the Corsair's arm and pinned it to his abdomen causing the soldier to scream and drop his spear. Kemah then flew into him; knee first, picked up the soldier by the shoulders and threw him forcefully into a few more Corsairs charging from behind. The Paragon then grabbed the auxiliary spear he had strapped to his back before the battle and rushed into the air. He dived back down and barrel rolled over top of the Corsairs surrounding his few allies. His spear corkscrewed through the Corsair line as he flew overhead, throwing many of them down clutching their gashed faces and shoulders.

Yet more still came seeking blood.

Another line of Corsairs were charging the barely held left flank of the Sunspear line. Kemah did not know what to do. He could not stop all of these soldiers and he had people to defend while fighting.

"Kemah," Amai's voice drew his glance. She staggered up and focused energy over a sword that she had taken from a dead Corsair. "I'm not going to let you fight alone. Sunspears never fight alone!" She put her soul into the sword and it was enveloped in a purple aura that writhed and swirled around it. A Corsair charged her from the left and she swung the sword almost carelessly at him. The sword did no visible damage, but rather passed straight through him. The man tripped and collapsed into the dirt in utter pain, screaming and gripping the invisible wounds to his chest. More of the Corsair flood came to snatch victory from the valiant two Sunspears yet standing. The two of them rushed into the fray; Amai almost dancing while swiping her enchanted sword through enemy ranks and Kemah flying overhead; dashing in and out of the Corsair line, taking enemies to the mists with each pass.

Yet more still came seeking blood.

Even the renowned Sunspear Sergeant was nearing his limits now. His wings had left him and he was struggling to stand up and do battle. Amai was on the verge of collapsing again after maintaining her enchantment. Another line of Corsairs had formed and were sent rushing at the exhausted left Sunspear flank yet again. It seemed endless; even hopeless. Corsair Rangers from behind their Warriors drew their bows back and launched a deadly barrage of arrows aimed at finally breaking the will of these few Sunspears. In the firelight of the harbor and its encampments, this deadly wave became visible and terrified the few soldiers that remained defending that part of Beknur Harbor.

Suddenly, a voice cried out, "Fire!" and arrows rushed over the heads of the wearied left flank and split the arrows of the enemy before continuing into their intended targets over the Corsair frontline. Kemah ran to Amai's side and raised his shield up as a rain of broken arrows showered down around them.

"I won't let you have all the fun, Sergeant!" laughed a tired Lieutenant Heran. More Sunspear arrows launched closer to home this time. A line of deadly projectiles found their marks in the necks of the Corsair vanguard charging for what remained of the Sunspear flank. "Sahnk and I have split our forces, the battle is nearly won at the right and center lines!" Suddenly Sahnk rushed to Kemah's side.

"A little tired? Maybe you weren't cut out for battle after all—HOLY CRAP!"

A sword nearly crushed Sahnk's skull before it was blocked by the Paragon's spear. Pushed to his limit but still knowing that there was much to be done here, Kemah rose up and shook his head slowly; eyes directed fervently at the enemy soldier. He impaled the soldier with his spear and kicked him off, sending him tumbling backwards into the broken line of wounded Corsairs.

"… You… were saying?" Kemah looked back at his co-commander, panting.

"We've still got work to do," Sahnk pointed. He was not seeking pride anymore. Another company of Corsairs was bearing down on them. Sunspear forces were a mere quarter of what they were from the start and they were about to be facing fresh troops. Everyone was in a terrible maelstrom of mourning, exhaustion, and confusion; still finishing off what was left of the Corsairs while enemy reinforcements were inbound the very moment.

"Defensive positions!" the rally cry went out from behind them given by Lieutenant Heran. The wearied Sunspears did their best to form a ring around the broken gateway out of Beknur Harbor. The Rangers armed and drew their bows in wait for the imminent attack. What Warriors remained picked up any shield they could find and lined up in front of the spellcasters and rangers. Each Elementalist, each Mesmer, each Necromancer… and the Rituatlist; these all prepared their most powerful spells in a last ditch effort to repel the enemy from their homeland.

Kemah's spear had broken at the tip after his last duel with the now dying Corsair warrior. He had no weapon; no weapon but his will. He recalled one of the skills he had learned while in training camp. Being a Paragon, he was never encouraged to use it simply because it required so much inner energy. Paragons were not gifted spellcasters. However, rather than listening to his tutors, he called on one of his secondary professions.

After recovering as best as he could; he drew in the air in front of him a strange symbol. Upon completion, he reached out and seemed to grasp it saying, "Glyph of Sacrifice!" It would have to be a one-shot attack. He would not be able to give anything after this.

"Don't tell me this guy is an Elementalist _too_?!" Sahnk said to himself after witnessing Kemah summon the powers of the glyph and rush to the front lines. Kemah began focusing his energies as best as he could. Another wind whipped up around his feet. "Heh, that can't be healthy for the guy," the Lieutenant commented to himself again.

"What?" Amai asked, having overheard him from behind.

"Oh, nothing, it's just…" Sahnk adopted a pensive posture in sort of a mocking fashion, "You'd think that after having been through _so_ much today that making his body go through it all again would be a little unhealthy; maybe even life-shortening."

"Life-shorten— Kemah!"

A firm, comforting hand found its way to Amai's shoulder. She looked up to find Syuushin gazing at their Sergeant as well. "The guy's got a lotta guts, I'll give him that." Amai looked back at Kemah. In fact, by now, nearly everyone was looking at the Paragon enveloped in a golden aura; wings slowly shooting forth from his back. He rose up once more. Kemah could see the true size of their enemy. It was indeed, at least a company of soldiers. He could feel the glyph's power slipping from him. It was now or never. The Corsairs began charging; something Kemah was hoping for. The glimmering Paragon arched his back. He took a deep breath… almost as if it would be his last. He had nothing left to give but this. He threw his whole body forward; wings enclosing themselves over his sides. A mighty roar rose up from his throat before he uttered his next words.

"METEOR SHOWER!" Instantly his wings left him. His eyes went blank. Gravity took over; guiding his emptied body into the ground.

"Kemah!" screamed Amai.

"You damn idiot!" cursed Syuushin.

The Corsairs ran to the fallen Sunspear commander. However, upon reaching him, cosmic death rained from above on all sides. Once more, the Corsair vanguard was decimated. Despite such an early triumph, the enemy force was far from being defeated, nor was it willing to give up and flee. In rushed more Corsairs seeking vengeance.

"Protect the commander!" an anonymous plea went up from among the Sunspear ranks. Instantly, spells and arrows were shot off aimed at staving off the Corsair onslaught. A wall of pain was brought to bear against the invaders pushing their forces back. Mental anguish, spiritual pain, the clutches of ice, the unforgiving force of earth, and blistering strike of lightning, searing flames; all of these were sent upon the invading Corsair force. A brilliant inferno erupted from an explosion in their ranks. Kemah's body was still laying as if merely in a deep sleep. A Warrior charged from the inferno with an axe and an eye concentrated on the unconscious Paragon. A swift kick made sure of the Paragon's safety. The Warrior's hand was broken and unable to wield the axe any longer.

"I won't let you die, Kemah!" His vision was black. Another kick was delivered to the Warrior's face this time making him stumble backwards. "We can't go on without you!" A swift snap of sinew gave a clue to his only remaining sense. The Warrior was gurgling as the arrow pierced his jugular. "I can't go—!"

More warriors charged his body and his only defender but she was about to simply give up. Her reflexes became as lightning; quickly moving, dodging, blocking, retaliating, and sending her attackers to the ground before a rapid arrow shot would finish the job. "I can't let you die!"

"Neither can we!" Syuushin shouted as he rushed up to join the fray amidst the entire Sunspear force. Amai joined the Ranger as well.

"He'd be proud, Hiko," she reassured her companion.

"I… I am," Kemah muttered with half an eye open and a grin across his face before a monk came to retrieve him from the battlefield.

The Sunspears won that night. It was only a matter of time before the sheer pressure of their lines broke the will of the Corsairs. Friends were lost but land was gained and a message was definitely sent: that this was Istan and no one was going to change that. The determination of the soldiers that day proved this claim.

Later that night, or rather earlier in the morning while it was still dark out, a few visitors came into the tent reserved for the recovering wounded. Kemah was half awake in his bed, but was roused to attention when Hiko's head peeked through the opening flap of the tent. Their eyes caught and she slipped back behind the tent flap. However, she was then escorted in by the rest of his close friends. "Hi, guys," the Paragon greeted his subordinates with a genuine smile.

"C'mon, Hiko, we're saying hi, not visiting his deathbed," Amai said playfully.

"I know, but—,"

"You've really gotta lighten up," Syuushin suggested as they reached Kemah's bedside.

"And you've gotta learn to know your limits," Amai said sternly. "You really worried us."

"Sorry, mom," Kemah apologiezed with a smirk.

"Nice one," Syuushin laughed and they both high-fived each other… but then retracted their wounded hands quickly, whispering, "Ow…."

"Don't encourage him," Amai scolded. Hiko giggled at the situation. Syuushin and Kemah both smiled and apologized before chuckling. "But seriously, Kemah," her sergeant looked up at her, "please be more careful. Nobody here wants to lose you, and if you keep this kind of stuff up, well…" she trailed off.

"It's OK," Kemah pleaded for understanding. "I do what needs to be done and nothing more."

"If you did _only _what needed to be done, we probably would've lost that battle," Hiko said.

"Hiko, come now," Amai said almost as if to ask the Ranger not to validate Kemah's reasons for acting so brashly.

"What they're trying to say is that you're a great leader— a great person," a voice came from one bed over. It was the Warrior who had been defending Amai from before. "Just keep doing what you need to do, but honestly, you're seriously going to die if you keep pulling shit like that." The Warrior let slip a hearty laugh before succumbing to abdominal pains that silenced him. Kemah's friends looked on at the Warrior who was still smiling. "Name's Stephen. Glad to finally meet ya in person, Sergeant. I've heard quite a bit about you." He reached out his right arm towards Kemah who then reached with his left to form a firm handshake in the middle.

"Well, I think we're going to leave you two alone," Amai said with a tinge of regret in her voice. "The medic outside said that you really need your rest and to keep this as brief as possible. So get some sleep." She smiled and exited with Syuushin tailing her.

"…Thanks," Hiko said quietly with her head bowed after the other two had left the tent.

"F-for what?" Kemah almost started laughing. "You were the one who did so much during the fight."

"That was because of you," the Ranger tried to bow her head even more. "I just wanted to thank you for being… f-for being you." Hiko fully bowed her upper body and ran out.

"_That sounded a little bit too familiar_..." Kemah referenced his thoughts.

"Seems like you've got quite the pick of the litter, Sergeant," Stephen quipped from the other bed with a chuckle.

Kemah said nothing, all he could focus on right now were a few words that he himself had said only hours earlier. The few words that had not left his head no matter what the situation looked like throughout the past engagement. "_LIKE_?! _What the hell kind of way of expressing one's feelings is that_?!" It was a good thing it was dark. Stephen would not be able to see the reddish tint of Kemah's face. The Paragon furrowed his brow and did his best to get some rest.

Aaaaaaand, the excitement goes away. I'm still working on the next chapter so I'll hopefully have it up in a week or something… granted that my days are constantly obliterated by homework… which is bound to happen. Oh well, I'll see you guys next time. Get ready for some epic crazy-ness in the next few chapters. :D


	8. A Reconnaissance Mission

Aaaand, we're back folks and it's time for a filler-esque chapter. Sorry about that, but everybody needs a little transition once in a while, right? … OK, I know, lame, but no writer is immune to the malicious grip of filler-transition… except for the people who wrote Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann… but I digress. Enjoy the chapter (and yes, we're back to normal length chapters).

I do not own Guild Wars as it is the property of ArenaNet and NC Soft… for now…. *typing in hacker codes into computer* O-oh snap, they're on to me! *runs giant magnets over computer*

**CHATPER EIGHT: A Reconnaissance Mission **

"Come on, you've gotta get up. We need to move."

"I know, I kno—ahh!"

Kaida frowned sadly looking down at one of the various wounded. Stephen Oban – the Warrior who had been placed next to Kemah only the night before – was now expected by the Sunspear war machine to pick himself up and carry on forward as if he _hadn't_ been impaled through the abdomen only half a day ago. At this point, it seemed hopeless. The healing Monk incantations and medical attention provided could only do so much for the ailing soldier. She had never experienced something like this before. Back at the academy, wounded were brought to the medical corps all the time from all walks of life. None of them ever walked out of the recovery stations less than fully recovered… but this time, it really seemed hopeless.

"Let me try something." Kaida turned around to a face she had recognized from before the battle last night... in a manner of speaking, that is. Regardless, a man wearing a wrapping over his eyes, dressed in robes laden with gaudy items, and covered head to toe in tattoos is not a sight one usually forgets easily. Syuushin told the Warrior to relax before reciting a short incantation of his own. He threw his hand over Stephen's wound and it instantly began to seal up under the glow of a blue aura.

"How did you…?" Kaida began to ask as Stephen slowly got to his feet in near disbelief.

"Restoration magic," Syuushin answered cooly. "Mend Body and Soul. I'd suggest we get moving. I heard that Lieutenant Heran wants us halfway through the Issnur Isles by nightfall. Don't want the rest of the force to leave us behind." The Ritualist stood up and walked off with his staff in hand.

"You're a terrible person, Syuushin," after a distance, a voice from behind a rock had the Ritualist stopping in his tracks with a smirk.

"Aw, come on, why would you say that, Kemah?" Syuushin retorted almost smugly. "That warrior needed help and I gave it to him."

"You only did that so you could impress your little crush," Kemah stepped out from behind the rock with a wide smile on his face but an analytical look in his eyes.

"No, to tell you the truth, I-I-I-I'm pretty sure that guy would've died. However, the good first impression thing was a very convenient consequence, don'cha think?"

"Ah, Syuushin, what are we going to do with you?"

"Love me unconditionally?" the Ritualist suggested with an even wider smirk than before.

________________________________________

The three commanders soon mobilized their remaining forces and marched out of what remained of the gates of Beknur Harbor. It was not a difficult march. Although called isles, the area of Issnur was more or less a marshland. It was used mostly as farmland – very similar to rice paddies. The land that was not suitable for this consisted mainly of hard rock plains that were relatively flat. Various small villages existed in the Issnur Isles, but at this point many of the Sunspears marching into the territory feared them lost. Roughly halfway there existed a castle-like structure. It was one of the various remnants of the ancient days of Istan. There were even archaeological excavations performed at one time or another at the site. The roof – if there ever was one – was no longer in existence and much of the walls had fallen away. However, the wall was still at least eight to ten meters high in many places. Therefore, upon arrival, the Sunspears were ready for a fight, expecting that the still standing and rather imposing remaining structure was being used as some sort of a base of operations by the Corsair forces in the isles. There was no gate to the area, and upon charging the fort in formation, the soldiers found the site eerily quiet and deserted. Their suspicious must have been correct though, for there were scraps of food, crates of supplies and weapons, some tents, and what remained of a few fires scattered throughout the ancient castle.

Expecting to meet opposition at least somewhere, Lieutenant Heran was almost troubled at the ease at which his soldiers were advancing. Regardless, he had no complaints. Seeing that he had given the command to arrive where they were by nightfall – and it was only midday – the company commander had no qualms letting his still tired soldiers rest for the rest of the day to completely heal the still wounded left from the battle last night. However, even with this new sense of relaxation abound in the Sunspear ranks, he was not done giving orders. He called his two co-commanders to a short council with himself to discuss with them plans for the rest of the day.

"Comrades," he began as Kemah and Sahnk sat down at a table set up within the tent claimed by Lieutenant Heran himself, "I'm feeling a bit off about our advance. It almost seems too easy."

"What's to worry about, Heran?" Sahnk broke in. "We beat back a horde of Corsairs with nearly three to one odds stacked in their favor last night. They've gotta be reeling and probably scared. In all honesty, I was predicting that something like this would happen."

"Even so," began Heran again, "there's no wrong in being cautious. There are lives on the line here, commanders. Not just these soldiers but the lives of innocent Istanis behind us too. I don't want us walking into a trap."

"I understand that," contributed Kemah. "So… did you have anything planned then?"

"I'm glad you asked, Sergeant. First off, I wanted to construct some sort of defense for our camp. We're smack dab in the middle of the isles here and at this point we're nothing but a bunch of sitting ducks. Sahnk, could I leave that to you?"

"Piece of cake, buddy!" the lieutenant gave his friend a thumbs-up and a smirk. It almost creeped Kemah out a little _too_ much to see someone like Sahnk do something so cheery.

"Good, and be sure to bring as many soldiers with you as you can without looking too suspicious. I want a defensive ring built up around this place as quickly as possible." Lieutenant Heran then turned to the other commander at the table. "As for you, Sergeant Kemah, I wanted you to round up your best soldiers and have a little look-see as to what's going on outside of these walls. It'll be a reconnaissance mission. I don't expect you to run into any real fighting, but just in case you do, I want your best soldiers with you. I'll stay back and hold down the fort with Lieutenant Sahnk and the rest of the troops. I want you back at 21:00 hours, understand?"

"Twenty-one hundred hours, sir?" Kemah was almost flabbergasted. "A-are you sure such a long time will be necessary? The area around here isn't terribly large and can't hold too—,"

"Do not worry. You'll be able to take more than enough provisions for your force to last the time ordered thanks to the surplus left behind by the Corsairs." The lieutenant than thought for a moment and added, "I'll give you a horn for you to blow in case you run into anything that you cannot handle. In that case, no matter how far you get away from camp, we should be able to hear you."

Kemah was still a little reluctant to accept the order due to the nearly obscene mission time allotted him for the area he was expected to explore. However, Heran's reassuring smile convinced him otherwise. Besides, he could always use the experience; and doing something like this was just another thing to throw in Sahnk's face when the mission is successful. He'll show whom who's useless.

Not long after, Kemah emerged from the tent and began selecting soldiers to accompany him for the reconnaissance mission. Of course among his first choices were Amai and Syuushin, followed by the Warrior, Private Stephen Oban, and Private Hiko Benetah was among the few chosen as well. Also selected was the Monk Private First-Class Kaida Suhemko. Kemah knew that in case they did run into any trouble, they would need the best healer on staff. This brought his group's total to six. Kemah found this to be a respectable amount; ready for battle, but still able to keep itself concealed if the time called.

Thus, the squad set out on their mission while Lieutenant Sahnk and his selected soldiers tended _"_to theirs. It was a humid day to say the least, and a few of Kemah's friends were slightly less than pleased to have been chosen for a nine hour mission into marshland and thin jungle.

"Kemah, I know I'm awesome," Syuushin modestly began, "so I know why you chose me, but _nine_ hours? That's mildly obscene, man."

"Well, blame it on you for being so awesome that I just _had_ to choose you," Kemah retorted. "Besides, it's not like it's going to be a physically demanding mission or anything; we six set out, explore the area leading towards the hamlet on the other side of Issnur, and report back at the end of the day. Only problem is, I think six might be too big of a group to hide easily in case things get hairy. I suggest we split into groups of three. In case of any emergency, one person in each group will be designated to make a loud cawing noise to alert the other group. We won't be too far from each other so I'm sure we'll be able to make contact. Any questions?"

The five soldiers before him shook their heads. With this, Kemah pulled six whittled sticks from a pack around his waist. "I've colored the bottom of three of these red. Find the people who match your stick, and that's your group." The soldiers drew one-by-one.

"_Amai's in my group,_" Kemah tried his best to keep his smile to himself.

"_Awesome, the medic's in my group!_" Syuushin inadvertently began copying Kemah. Soon Hiko was doing the very same after her draw.

"_I wonder what everyone's so happy about?_" thought Stephen for a moment as he noticed the three soldiers poorly stifling smiles right before they began a recon mission in enemy territory. It almost looked like even Lieutenant Suhemko was cracking a smile.

"U-uh, so any problems with the groups?" Kemah asked quickly. There were apparently no problems. Hiko, Amai, and Kemah would be one group, while Syuushin, Kaida, and Stephen composed the other.

"I get to make the bird noise!" Syuushin cried before anything else was brought up. Nobody objected to this either.

"Alright teams, let's move out," Kemah ordered. "We'll rendezvous at that large pillar of rock in the distance at 23:00 hours."

Indeed, it was not long after exiting the camp that the two groups split and began their separate reconnaissance missions. It was also not long before each respective group became somewhat bored with their mission. Scouting eventually degenerated to a stake-out, and soon even that became relaxed as time drew on. Shifts were developed haphazardly, and the two groups took to their lengthy task with the thought in their heads that nothing eventful would probably happen during their mission.

**A/N: By the way, I **_**am**_** a fluff dork and not ashamed to admit it. Therefore, get ready for some fluffy situations in the next few chapters! :D**


End file.
